plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Raining Seeds
|FR = A trophy, 1000 coins |before = Slot Machine |after = Beghouled}} It's Raining Seeds is a mini-game that takes place on a Fog level in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition and also the Brain Buster in Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) from Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). This level is set in a rainy weather and the seed packets of plants fall from the sky. If the player does not plant a seed packet fast enough, it will disappear. Every plant can rain onto the lawn, except for Flower Pots, Grave Busters, Coffee Beans, sun-producing plants, Imitater, imitated plants, and upgrade plants. It is the fourth mini-game that the player can play in Plants vs. Zombies, only playable after Adventure Mode is finished for the first time. It is not immediately playable if the player has not finished either Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, or Zombotany. This mini-game is replaced by Heavy Weapon in Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This may be because the player would have only had to hover over the packet to pick it up, so this could become an issue, being able to pick up however many they wanted. A similar version of this mini-game is present as a Brain Buster in Frostbite Caves in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Origins Its name is most likely a portmanteau of the 1979 song, "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls and "seeds," referring to the seed packets that fall from the sky in this mini-game. Icons It's raining seed.png|iOS and Android icon It's Raining Seeds PC.png|PC icon Raining iPad.png|iPad icon Raining DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Plants These plants may appear during a playthrough of It's Raining Seeds. Because of the nature of the mini-game, some may not appear at all, while others may be excessively plentiful. Out of all of them, Umbrella Leaf is the rarest plant to appear, as in the vast majority of playthroughs, Umbrella Leaf may never be obtained. *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf (extremely rare) *Marigold *Melon-pult The player can play this mini-game on the iPhone version before finishing Adventure Mode, either by buying coins or repeatedly playing levels. With the exception of Lily Pad, the player can only get plants he or she has already unlocked; for example, if the player stopped playing Adventure Mode at Level 2-5 the first time, the player can only get Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Snow Pea, Chomper, Repeater, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad; other plants will not appear. Strategies It is difficult to have an actual working strategy for this mini-game because it's impossible to predict what plants will fall at any given time. The beginning of the level can be difficult because it is unlikely that a Plantern will be given, as well as not being able to tell which rows the zombies are arriving in. The usual basic strategy is to plant plants as they arrive in the rows the zombies are in. At the beginning of the level, most of the plants appearing will be Lily Pads, so there will likely be a deficit of offensive plants. Another strategy is to replicate a strategy from level 4-10, just a bit more complicated. If a Plantern is dropped, protect it well because it is unlikely that the player will get another one if it is eaten, blown up by Jack-in-the-Box explosions, or stolen by Bungee Zombies as usually, you can only get one to three Planterns. If too many are given, using one to delay the zombies is good, but it makes more sense to protect it instead, as one of the others may be eaten. Use instant kill plants to take care of Bungee Zombies as Umbrella Leaves appear very rarely, or let them take plants that are not important. Garden Rakes are really useful here, as you can kill the first zombie to have more time to get offensive plants. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *Bungee Zombies in this mini-game seem to prioritize the player's more powerful plants, such as Threepeaters and Melon-pults. *For some reason, it is absent in the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions of the game. It seems to be replaced by Heavy Weapon, as it is the fourth mini-game, just like how this mini-game is the fourth to be unlocked in other versions. *It is the first unlocked mini-game after Adventure Mode is completed once. *There is a glitch on the iOS versions where if the player exits the game while playing the level and goes back to it, they can see empty seeds and 50 sun. *There are some levels in based around this mini-game in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. **However, in the Chinese levels, the player can also "plant" hypnotized zombies and Plant Food. *It and Level 4-10 are the only stages to have a rainy setting. *There is a glitch on the iOS version where if the player exits the game while the first seed packet is falling, and goes back to the level after a week, the fog will disappear. How would you rate It's Raining Seeds' difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Идёт семенной дождь Category:IPad mini-games Category:Fog mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with four flags Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Fog Category:Fog levels